


TØP Weight Gain Oneshot Prompts

by birdoisabadbitch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly, Butts, Chocolate, Chubby Josh Dun, Chubby Tyler Joseph, Cupcakes, Food, Pastries, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, Stuffing, Touring, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdoisabadbitch/pseuds/birdoisabadbitch
Summary: Comment prompts below for one shots, and they will be compiled into a series.





	1. Comment prompts below!

Comment below prompts for Tyler and Josh weight gain one shots. These will be added to the fic over time.

Keep in mind that the following criteria will be taken into account:  
1\. These fics assume that Tyler starts at 145 lbs and Josh starts at 165 lbs  
2\. 100 lbs is the most weight either Tyler or Josh will gain.  
3\. No underage prompts will be accepted.  
4\. Although these are oneshots, sequels to said oneshot can be accepted.  
5\. Smut is eligible, but try to keep them fluffy.

This will become its own series after awhile, once there are enough prompts!


	2. Baker Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Josh owns a bakery and hires Tyler as his taste tester, causing him to gain weight.

Tyler parked his car in the lot right by Josh's bakery. Josh had just opened up a month ago, and now he wanted to expand the options of items that he could sell. Tyler offered to be a taste tester to figure out what would sell and what wouldn't, and Josh accepted. Now, it was Tyler's first day on the job, having gotten there a little while before opening hours. He got out of the car, locked it, and entered the bakery. At first, he didn't see Josh, which give him time to smell all the baked goods for sale. Tyler immediately knew he was gonna like the job, as all of the sweet aromas entered his nostrils.

"Tyler! Didn't realize you were here early!" Josh said as he opened the door to the kitchen and put more pastries on sale.

"Hi Josh! I wanted to come and taste test already. I just had breakfast but I'm already hungry again," Tyler said with a slight laugh.

"Well that's good news, because I've got a couple possible new additions in the menu waiting in the back for you," Josh replied.

Tyler put on his uniform and headed to the back to try the new treats. In the kitchen, he found a table with three small plates on it, each with a pastry. On one plate, an apple strudel was placed, the second held a sprinkled chocolate donut, and the third a slice of pumpkin pie. Tyler scarfed through the sprinkled chocolate donut, thoroughly enjoying the fluffy donut and the thick chocolate frosting. He then ate the apple strudel, which he ate rather quickly, though not quite as fast as the donut. Tyler then saw the pumpkin pie in front of him, but something was missing.

"Hey Josh! You got whipped cream?" Tyler yelled to Josh from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's in the refrigerator on the left door," Josh replied back.

Tyler got up a little too fast and had to catch himself, failing to realize how full he really was. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the whipped cream from its left door and headed back to his table. He poured a fair amount of whipped cream and eventually made his way through the pumpkin pie. Once he finished, he pushed his chair back to relax his bloated stomach. He looked down in his bag where he had packed a lunch for during the day.

"Guess I'm not going to be needing that for a while," Tyler said to himself.

Tyler, having nothing else to do, took out his phone and began playing games.

"How's it goin'?" Josh said as he walked in to find Tyler on his phone. "Looks like it went good," he later added after seeing the empty plates on the table.

"Yup," Tyler replied with a half-groan.

"Well.. how were they?" Josh replied after a second of awkward silence. "You can be honest."

"The donut was amazing! That one should be on the menu in no time," Tyler replied. "The strudel was really good, but there wasn't quite enough apple, I would've added a bit more. The pumpkin pie was delicious, but it should come with the whipped cream!"

"Oh right, I forgot about that last one," Josh replied as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Well I'm glad that you liked them, and I'm gonna take your advice. The donut will be on sale tomorrow!"

"Of course," Tyler replied.

After a long day and a late lunch, Tyler's first shift was coming to a close. He was packing up his stuff and prepared to leave when he was stopped by Josh.

"Hey Tyler! I experimented with a couple other recipes that I think you'd want to try. Would you mind taking them home with you?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tyler replied.

Tyler grabbed the box of treats and headed home. This began to become a routine; Tyler would try a couple recipes at work and then he would bring a couple home. In addition to that, he had his late lunches and dinners at home. Though it bloated his stomach at first, he soon started to adapt and was able to stuff himself more after a couple of weeks. Sometimes, he'd even take some treats home without Josh knowing, and would giggle to himself after Josh asked him if he had eaten any from the new batch. He would say no, but Josh knew that he was the only other person there, and pretended to believe him.

Soon enough, all these pastries made their way to Tyler's waistline. At first, it was pretty easy to hide because Tyler's clothes were pretty baggy, and his uniform was rather loose on him, but now it was becoming a bit more apparent. It hit Tyler one morning as he woke up to go to the bakery and put on his uniform. He took off his pajamas and put on the pants.

"What the fuck?" Tyler said to himself. These pants normally were pretty baggy on him, but now they showed off his thighs and butt. Clearly he was too busy enjoying Josh's pastries to realize that he had put on a substantial amount of weight. He took off his shirt and was shocked that he hadn't noticed sooner. He had gained a soft, jiggly gut, pouring love handles and was beginning to develop moobs, all of which poked through his shirt.

"It's only been a month or two," Tyler said to himself, in denial that he could've gained this much weight this fast.

He made his way to work that day, deciding for himself that he was going to have to get some sort of exercise if he was going to keep taste-testing for Josh. He got there and said hi to Josh and made his way into the kitchen. Josh immediately took notice of Tyler's gut.

"So that's where all of these missing pastries have been going!" Josh said as he patted Tyler's belly.

"Okay, fine, it was me," Tyler said in a half-guilty voice.

"If anything it helps me, you're helping me know if the experiments are good or not," Josh replied in an attempt to be comforting.

"Thanks?" Tyler replied skeptically. 

"I also might start bringing some of these home," Josh responded. "Not to be narcissistic, but I'm pretty proud of some of these, might want a taste of them too."

"Well do you want to join me before the store opens and try these?" Tyler asked as he sat down.

"I'm getting pretty hungry, so yeah!" Josh said excitedly, as he pulled up a chair and sat at the table.

Tyler was shocked to see himself having to compete with Josh for how much of the pastry he got. Josh was definitely a faster eater than Tyler had realized.

"Holy shit, Josh!" Tyler said jokingly. "You eat like this and soon you'll have a gut like mine!"

"If it means I get to eat good food and sell good food, that sounds fine by me!" Josh replied.


	3. Can't Hide That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tyler notices that he’s gained weight to the point where his clothes look tight on him and one day Josh asks if they can hang out and Tyler sucks in his stomach until he can’t anymore.

Tyler struggled to get his jeans on for five minutes, trying to get them over his blubbery thighs and ass. He sucked in to button the jeans, which was a struggle because of the jiggly gut in front of him. Eventually, he was able to get it on, letting his belly out. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at his expanded frame. Thirty pounds ago, these jeans would have probably been a tad too big for Tyler. However, months of little exercise and lots of midnight snacks led to a jiggly gut that started to hang over those same jeans.

"Wow," Tyler said to himself as he jiggled his belly in the mirror.

Tyler walked back to his closet and struggled to get on a gray collared shirt. He walked back out to the mirror and saw his gut poking through the shirt, and his bellybutton visible through the shirt. He stared at his new figure for some time before he heard his phone ring. He walked over and felt his gut jiggling with each step he took. He grabbed his phone and answered.

"Hello?" Tyler asked.

"It's Josh! Wanna come over later today? We can watch some movies and eat some food, it'll be a good time!" Josh responded over the phone.

Tyler hesitated for a second, looking at his gut, but then figured he could just suck in. "Sure! I'm down!"

A little while later, Tyler put on his shoes and grabbed the keys to his car. He sat down and noticed his flabby belly poured out in front of him.

"I'm really gonna have to suck this thing in," Tyler said to himself. Josh was a jokester, and if he saw how big Tyler's gut had gotten, he'd never hear the end of it.

Tyler parked his car, got out and walked to the front door. He rung the doorbell and sucked in his gut. 

"Hey, Tyler!" Josh said as he opened the door.

"Hi," Tyler replied as he walked into Josh's house. "How's it been?"

"Good!" Josh replied. "I though we'd have a movie marathon and I got a ton of snacks for us to eat during the movie. I'll call pizza also when we're hungry for dinner!"

"Cool," Tyler said half-heartedly, knowing that all this food would only intensify the problem.

Josh grabbed a large bag of Doritos and brought out two large bottles of soda, one for him, one for Tyler. The boys then walked over to Josh's couch and prepared for their movie marathon. Josh put on the first movie, and began snacking. Tyler was a little more reluctant to eat at first, but soon enough the smell of the food tempted him enough to have some.

Look what you did, sucking in is gonna be so much harder now, Tyler thought to himself.

Indeed, sucking in became a lot more difficult. As the first movie was coming to a close, Tyler and Josh had already made their way through the bag of Doritos and had drank a substantial amount of soda. Tyler could barely hold his gut in. He tried for as long as he could without Josh noticing, but as Josh was grabbing the remote to pick the next movie, he couldn't help but see how much Tyler was struggling to suck in.

"Tyler, holy shit, dude, you're sucking in so much!" a concerned Josh said.

Tyler tried to play it off: "I'm not, what are you talking about?"

"Ok, Tyler, look, I can tell you've gained some weight, but you're gonna be in so much pain by the end of the night if you keep sucking in as much as you are." Josh retorted.

"Fine, fine, you got me!" Tyler replied as he relaxed his stomach. Josh stared in awe as he saw Tyler's chubby gut pour over his jeans.

"Tyler, why were you trying to hide this?! This is impressive, this is the gut of a MAN!" Josh exclaimed as he patted Tyler's belly. He looked down at his own stomach, which was much smaller and barely had any pudge on it. "How'd you gain that much?"

"Midnight snacks, I've been keeping them by my bed for awhile now," Tyler replied shyly. "I don't think I'll be needing them tonight if we keep eating this much, though."

"Well you can give them to me, I'll probably want em," Josh replied as he looked at his own stomach. He then took a sip of his soda and put on the next movie. "Wanna get pizza soon?"

Tyler hesitated for a second, which Josh took notice of. "Tyler, you don't have to worry about the extra weight. It suits you, actually."

"Really?" Tyler responded surprised.

"Yeah. And even if you don't eat the pizza, I'll probably eat whatever's left. I kinda wish I had a gut like yours," Josh admitted.

"Well you have plenty of midnight snacks now with all of this extra food. And as for the pizza, I think I'll have more than a bit," Tyler replied.

In the meantime, the boys grazed on another bag of Doritos and sipped more of the soda. Josh later went and grabbed the pizza and brought it back to the couch. After the boys split the large pizza, Tyler and Josh didn't know how much more they could stuff themselves. Tyler's jeans became too tight, so he slipped his off, and eventually, Josh took off his increasingly tight shirt.

"I've got a bag of Snickers!" Josh groaned as he grabbed them from the bottom of the couch.

"You're really trying to fatten both of us up, aren't you?" Tyler said.

"Mostly me," Josh replied.

The boys struggled to find any room they had in their stomachs for the snickers bars during the last movie.

Tyler let out a burp and a moan once the last movie finished. "Holy shit, I'm not getting up, I'm sleeping here."

Josh replied, "You know what, me too. I'm too full to move."

"Goodnight, Josh," Tyler responded. "Enjoy the food coma."

"Goodnight, Tyler," Josh replied on the other side of the couch.


	4. Joke and Poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tyler teases Josh’s weight gain.

When he first saw that layer of pudge around his stomach, Josh told himself it was only a few pounds. It wasn't that much. When the pudge got a couple pounds bigger, he told himself the same thing. Well now it wasn't just a few pounds anymore. It was at least fifteen to twenty pounds now, and Josh couldn't be in denial anymore. He now had a soft, doughy layer of pudge around his tummy now that laid quite comfortably on his pants. His once solid pecs were starting to soften, and he was beginning to grow love handles. Josh was busy staring at his flabby frame in the mirror when he was unpleasantly surprised by a poke to his stomach.

"Ahhh, what the hell, Tyler?" Josh shouted as he flinched.

"You've gotten fat," Tyler said with a smug grin. "You think I haven't noticed?"

"Well I figured you would've noticed by now, I mean, I'm actually have a jello roll on my stomach," Josh replied caustically.

"Look at that jello roll, look at it!" Tyler said jokingly as he slapped Josh's gut repeatedly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Josh replied unamused.

"How much weight?" Tyler asked.

"About fifteen to twenty pounds," Josh replied reluctantly.

"Well... makes sense," Tyler replied. "Have you seen the way you've been eating lately?"

"Yes I know, I eat like shit," Josh said. "I told myself that it was just a few pounds, then a few pounds became five, then five became ten, and now I'm stuck with this."

"Oh, you're really seriously upset," Tyler said surprisedly. "Didn't realize, I'm sorry. I could help you lose it if you want."

"You could help me lose it, I suppose," Josh replied. "That'd help a lot."

Josh stared in the mirror for a couple minutes, while Tyler tried to be helpful and tried his hardest not to joke. After the awkward silence, Josh whispered to himself, "Fuck."

"What?" Tyler asked nervously.

"I'm hungry," Josh replied.

"Josh, if you're hungry, you should eat," Tyler said.

After some hesitation, Josh replied, "Ok, fine."

Josh began walking toward the kitchen when Tyler poked his gut one last time.

"Tyler!"


	5. Preferable Padding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tyler gains weight during the year long hiatus with constant sweets and lack of touring exercise. Josh had trained hard on their year off to stay in shape, but after rehearsing with the now chubby Tyler, he starts to gain too. Tyler's habits are rubbing off on him - and both secretly enjoy the extra padding.

Tyler had a lazy and gluttonous hiatus. He constantly ate sweets, tacos, and soda throughout the year off that he had. Thinking that his metabolism could keep his physique in shape, he got little to no exercise to counteract the excess calories. As a result, a massive gut made its way onto Tyler's frame during the hiatus, causing him to increase his pant size multiple times.

Josh's time during the hiatus was spent doing the opposite. Josh was able to maintain his shape with a strict regimen and little to no junk food. Knowing that Tyler had slacked off the entire year, he was anxious as to how the first rehearsal would turn out.

Tyler and Josh walked into the first rehearsal, seeing each other's physiques and sizing up how they would be able to return to performing.

"Well, shit," Tyler said as he saw josh's ripped frame. "Guess I really shoulda cut back on the food."

"Maybe that would've been a good idea," Josh replied sarcastically as he smacked Tyler's gut. "As long as you can still perform well, I guess, it hopefully won't be too much of a burden."

It took Tyler a couple songs to adjust to his bigger frame, but eventually he was able to find his footing, and finished the setlist strong. Although he had a harder time moving around, his voice had stayed just as strong as before. After rehearsal had concluded, Tyler and Josh walked to their cars when Tyler made an offer to Josh.

"Wanna go get Taco Bell?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler," Josh replied condescendingly, "We can't get too fat before the tour."

"You said it wouldn't be too big of a problem as long as we can perform well, and look at how well we did today," Tyler reminded Josh.

"I mean..... okay fine, just for tonight," Josh replied.

A gluttonous night of Taco Bell and desserts left Tyler satisfied and Josh bloated.

"Jesus, I'm stuffed," Josh said uncomfortably. "But holy shit it was good."

"I told you," Tyler replied smugly.

After the rehearsals, Tyler and Josh's trips to Taco Bell became more regular. The amount of food being eaten was pretty normal for Tyler, but his snacking outside of the dinners caused some extra weight gain. Josh's weight gain began to skyrocket after the meals. It all came to a head after a night of Taco Bell and ice cream.

"My god Tyler," Josh groaned, "We eat way too much food. I hope my abs haven't gone away yet."

"Uhhh..... I think it's a little too late for that," Tyler said, signaling towards Josh's stomach.

Josh looked down and saw his weight gain that he was previously oblivious to. His once rock hard abs had softened into a thick layer of pudge, and his pecs were starting to soften into moobs.

"Oh," Josh said awkwardly as he felt his gut.

"I have a scale at my house," Tyler proposed.

Both drove to Tyler's house and walked into his bathroom to weigh themselves. 

"I'll go first," Tyler offered. "I checked a couple of weeks ago, I was 186."

Tyler stepped on the scale, and almost couldn't see the number over his gut.

"Welp. Guess I'm really fat now," Tyler said as he saw the number read 202.

"That's really not surprising," Josh replied snarkily.

"Well let's take a look at how big your belly is," Tyler retorted.

Josh stepped up onto the scale, and was surprised when it read 193, indicating almost thirty pounds of gained weight.

"Do you wanna lose it?" Tyler asked.

"Hell no," Josh replied, "It's so comfy. Plus, I love the food so much."


	6. Hypnosis Regimen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tyler hypnotizes Josh into being more comfortable with his body. Josh, feeling more self-assured is shirtless off stage just like he normally is on stage. Unbeknownst to Tyler, Josh's self-confidence leads to him running less, causing a spare tire to grow. Tyler can't stop staring at the extra pudge, and sneaks a few touches and handfuls. Eventually as Tyler continues the hypnosis regimen, he can feel himself gaining weight as well.

Tyler hated this. Seeing Josh so obsessive about how his body looked on tour. No matter how much he reassured Josh that he was fit enough to perform shirtless, Josh would never listen.

"You're already in good shape, dude, you're nitpicking now," Tyler would tell him.

The only response he would ever get back is, "No, I gotta get into better shape, Tyler."

Tyler decided that he had to do something. Something that would help Josh become more comfortable with his body. There had to be something. Some sort of solution out there that would do the trick. Tyler opted to search on the internet for ways to help friends become more comfortable with their body. At first, he just found results about certain compliments and phrases that would help, but eventually he settled on something a little more extreme.

"Oh, shit," Tyler said to himself.

There was a thread on a forum about hypnosis to make people less concerned with their physique. Tyler was intrigued, given that posts in the thread cited good results, though some said that weight gain was a possible side effect.

"What'll be a couple pounds?" Tyler stated before deciding to pursue the hypnosis method.

As Tyler acquired the means and information he needed to perform the hypnosis successfully, he realized he would have to be a bit sneakier about it. He couldn't just tell Josh upfront that he was going to hypnotize him to change how he felt about his body. He needed to say something else that would make Josh less suspicious.

"Hey, Josh!" Tyler yelled from across the tour bus.

Josh walked into Tyler's room half-awake.

"I found this cool hypnosis thing online that I wanna try out. Would it be chill if I tried it on you?" Tyler asked, trying to appear as benevolent as possible.

"What does it do?" Josh asked suspiciously.

Tyler, quickly trying to think of a lie, blurted "It makes you able to see grays that are actually different colors with more retina."

"I- okay," Josh said, trying to wrap his head around what Tyler said.

"It'll make more sense once we try it," Tyler assured.

After thinking of the possible results of the hypnosis, Josh replied, "Okay, sure, why not?"

Tyler was a bit surprised. He hadn't quite expected it to work, considering he came up with the colors story on the spot. Tyler performed the hypnosis on Josh, though the two expected different outcomes. After the hypnosis was completed, Tyler hoped that the hypnosis would work on Josh. 

After Josh's hypnosis state faded, he told Tyler, "I didn't see any different colors. I don't think it worked. Guess it was just one of those silly online myths."

"I suppose you're right," Tyler replied, knowing that the true results of the hypnosis would be revealed over time.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna see if we have any snacks," Josh said, leaving Tyler's room.

"But- But I thought you were trying to stay in the best shape possible for the tour," Tyler replied, realizing that it may have worked.

"What's one snack session going to do?" Josh replied snarkily.

Yup, Tyler thought to himself. Maybe it worked.

"You know, by the way, the hypnosis was pretty cool actually. Maybe we should try again later to see if it really is possible," Josh added.

"Okay," Tyler replied as he crawled into the bunk.

Tyler celebrated a victory, knowing that Josh was able to be more comfortable with his body, and continuation of the hypnosis regimen would make Josh feel even better. However, there was just one thing Tyler forgot to take into account.

As the hypnoses continued and Josh became more relaxed about his physique, Josh became more self-confident. Not a bad thing at all, execpt now he began eating more and exercising less. Out with the runs and in with the cupcakes and chips. 

It was then that Tyler remembered: the side effect of weight gain. A large spare tire had formed on Josh's midsection that bounced and jiggled along with any movement that Josh made. Tyler began to panic. Once Josh noticed his weight gain, he would bring this whole problem back to square one and would become super obsessive about his body again. 

Except that he didn't.

It was one night on the tour as Tyler and Josh were preparing to perform, and Josh put on his shorts before grabbing his drumsticks and preparing to go on stage. Tyler was finishing getting ready in the bus when he hears Josh walking in.

"So Tyler, when do you think I'm due?" Josh joked, before jiggling his spare tire, which had put about twenty pounds onto his frame.

"Wait, so you've noticed?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, and I'm damn proud of it!" Josh replied.

Tyler felt a wave of relief over his shoulders. The hypnosis regimen had worked, and Josh's self-confidence had stayed.

"Well then, good for you!" Tyler replied joyously. "Except just one thing. Let me have some of that food, okay?"

Over the remainder of the rest of the tour, Tyler and Josh continued the hypnosis, with Tyler sneaking in a bunch of Josh's leftovers and even trying the hypnosis himself. And soon enough, the effects began to show itself on Tyler. Tyler was preparing to go on stage, but had just one problem backstage. His black jeans had become extremely tight. And it was in that moment that Tyler noticed the pudgy gut on him. Tyler didn't have quite as much muscle as Josh, so he looked more skinny fat with a pudgy gut and small but noticeable moobs. No wonder he could barely get the jeans on.

"Looks like someone's catching up!" Josh said as he walked in and saw Tyler's gut.

"Yup," Tyler replied smugly. "We're going to need more food for the rest of this tour."

"Definitely," Josh replied.

Tyler ended up barely getting the jeans on for the show, but the button popped during the show. Tyler didn't care, and continued on anyway.

"Welcome to fatboy territory, Tyler," Josh said as he slapped Tyler's gut, which had popped the button on the jeans.

"Yup. These bellies are here to stay," Tyler replied as he pulled out a tray of cupcakes from under his bed for him and Josh to share.


	7. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tyler is in a bad mood and makes an offhand comment to someone that’s overweight, but then gains a bunch of weight himself.

Today had not been Tyler's day. Him and Josh weren't able to get anything done in the studio, the album's release date was nearing, and he was almost out of gas driving on his way home, and didn't know if he would be able to make it to the gas station. With less than a couple of miles left in his gas tank, Tyler pulled into the gas station, only to find it completely full and active.

"For fucks sake," Tyler said to himself. If everything else hadn't irritated him enough, this pushed him over the edge. After a couple minutes of driving in circles around the station, he pulled into a spot. As he filled his tank, he called Josh.

"Look, dude, I know the deadline is coming soon, but we can keep working, we'll have a breakthrough," Josh said over the phone.

"Well it's definitely not going to be today," Tyler said caustically.

"I know you're mad, but you're gonna have to tone it down," Josh said. "We can get Taco Bell after."

"Josh, are you shitting me. I don't want that fat shit right before the tour. And food won't fix everything anyways," Tyler retorted, unaware that a chubbier dude could hear him in a car nearby. Tyler fell silent.

"Tyler?" Josh said.

"Someone heard me over the phone," Tyler pouted.

"Ok fine, I'll come over and meet you," Tyler replied.

After trying to give his most genuine apology possible, Tyler left the gas station and drove over to Taco Bell. If his day hadn't sucked already, his offhand comment had really bit him in the ass, and now Josh wanted him to eat food with him this close before promoting the album?

Josh and Tyler ate at Taco Bell. Josh ate a little more than Tyler, the latter holding back after his own comment still haunted him.

"Jesus, Tyler, you're in some mood today," Josh said. "Not even Taco Bell is making you happy."

"I know, today's just been shit." Tyler said, rather bluntly. "It'll get better tomorrow, I guess."

"I hope so," Josh replied. "Maybe we'll have a breakthrough and finally get that last song."

"Hope so," Tyler replied.

After dinner with Josh, Tyler got back into his car, and was still fairly hungry. To be fair, he had held back a lot when he was with Josh, and he didn't eat half of what he normally ate. Afterwards, he decided to go to a nearby McDonalds to get a full meal.

"Fuck it, what's one cheat night going to do to me?" Tyler said to himself, starting to let loose a little.

Once Tyler got to the drive-thru, he got a big mac, fries, and the nuggets. His appetite grew a little more ravenous, and after about half an hour in his car, he devoured the entire meal. 

"I'm gonna have a food coma tonight," Tyler said to himself. He felt his bloated stomach, and promised to himself it would just be tonight.

Except that it wasn't just one night. His appetite skyrocketed; he brought snacks to the studio, he went to Taco Bell with Josh, and would finish every night with a feast at McDonalds. And it hit Tyler that he was being a hypocrite, but he could let loose just for a little while.

After about a month, and the deadline about a week away, Tyler was in the studio with Josh, and Josh did a double take while recording a drum part.

"Why is he looking at me?" Tyler thought to himself. He suddenly got nervous and placed an arm on his stomach.

And then it hit him. He had gained a substantial amount of weight. His once skinny frame was now covered in fat, and a distinguishable round gut stuck out whenever he sat down, to the point where Tyler could see his own bellybutton through his own shirt.

"See you've been going a little overboard?" Josh said. "Have you been eating extra while I'm not around?"

"I- but- ok yeah, I have," Tyler said, suddenly ashamed. "I must admit, I think it's karma for that comment I made a while ago."

"Well if that's the case, karma's definitely hit you hard," Josh replied.

"For sure," Tyler said, placing both of his hands on his gut. "I'm sure I can lose it before the tour."

"If you keep up your habits, it'll just double," Josh said as he pointed out the hershey bar in Tyler's hand.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Tyler said as he took another bite.


	8. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tyler has grown out of jeans due to his weight gain but refuses to get new pants because he thinks he hasn’t gained weight.

"Tyler! Can you get ready faster?" Josh shouted from downstairs. "I've been waiting for lunch for fifteen minutes!"

Josh waited impatiently downstairs to go get burgers with Tyler, a monthly tradition the two held. While Josh usually waited to gorge on food until their monthly lunches, Tyler's gluttonous tendencies were more frequent. Tyler had been stocking his side of the pantry full of junk food and usually spent weekends grabbing Taco Bell. Despite noticeably gaining weight, Tyler remained downright oblivious to his enlarging frame and would still squeeze himself into the clothes that he had.

Meanwhile, Tyler was in his closet struggling to get his usual pair of jeans on. They fit like a glove, but just now they were beginning to show some resistance. They must've shrunk in the dryer. Surely they shrunk while he was washing them. He knew he hadn't been eating the greatest. Okay, he had been eating like crap for a while. But he knew it wasn't nearly bad enough to put on a substantial amount of weight. At least nothing that he's noticed. 

"Maybe I shouldn't put them in the dryer next time," Tyler said to himself. "They for sure shrank in there."

Clearly Tyler hadn't noticed how much thicker his thighs were. Or how his stomach stuck out now. Or how his pecs were starting to turn into tits. Or especially how his bellybutton was visible through his usually baggy shirts. Tyler may have not noticed, but Josh certainly did. To him it was painfully obvious that Tyler needed new jeans, as he had packed a pretty substantial amount of weight. Josh intended to take Tyler shopping for new jeans afterwards, and maybe some new shirts too; he desperately needed them. However, Josh wasn't quite sure how to present the fact that Tyler had ballooned.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go," Tyler said as he ran downstairs to meet Josh. Josh watched Tyler's belly jiggle as he ran down the stairs and watched his tight jeans struggle to stay on Tyler's thicker legs. 

Yup, Josh thought to himself. We're definitely getting him new jeans.

Tyler and Josh hopped into the car, and Josh drove to the drive-thru to grab their monthly burger feast. Once all of the food was placed on their laps, they parked in the nearby lot and began their meals. And Josh remembered that he needed to break it to Tyler.

While Tyler gorged on his meal, Josh began: "Tyler, let's go get jeans after we're done eating."

Tyler replied, "Wait, why though? I don't need any."

"Are you sure about that?" Josh responded snarkily.

"Yeah," Tyler responded as he stuffed more fries in his mouth. "Are you saying I've put on weight?"

"Well...... you're clothes are pretty tight," Josh replied.

"No they're not, they feel fine," Tyler responded.

"Okay," Josh said snarkily. "Whatever floats your boat."

As they boys kept gorging, Tyler realized that maybe, just maybe, Josh was right. His shirt and jeans began to feel tighter and tighter with every bite and drink he took. Josh's stomach appeared bloated next to him, but Josh hadn't gained the amount of weight Tyler had. And after his burgers and fries were finished, Tyler began downing his milkshake. And once his shake was finished his clothes couldn't handle it anymore. His shirt flew up his bloated stomach, and he felt a ping as hit buttons ripped.

"Okay," Tyler admitted as he saw Josh carry a smug look. "Maybe I did gain some weight. Wanna go get some jeans?"

"Yeah," Josh said as he let out a little giggle.

"Okay Mr. Skinnypants," Tyler said bitterly, "Let's put fifteen pounds on you and see what happens!"


	9. A Stuffing a Day Keeps the Hunger Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh indulges a lot in each city they visit, and he starts getting softer without him noticing. Based on Josh's tweet about stuffing himself in Italy.

Tyler was surprised Josh hadn't noticed yet. Stuffing himself silly on the tour at every city they've been visiting has had a bit more of a lasting effect than he previously thought. Seriously, all the performing on tour should have been able to counteract all the extra calories Josh was consuming. But here Josh was, laying in the tour bus, shirtless, talking to Tyler and all Tyler could focus on was the growing spare tire in Josh's middle. There was no way to hide it anymore. It stuck out in all of his shirts, rolled over when he was sitting down; hell, even some of their fans were beginning to take notice. By now, Tyler believed Josh should have noticed the gut he had packed on. Either he's really too dense to figure out why all of his clothes are so tight, or he's in complete denial.

\---

Josh was incredibly confused. He knew he'd been upping the intake, but it wasn't enough to make him as uncomfortable as it did. Surely not enough for a gut. True, his shirts were getting tighter and he had to wear his pants without a belt now, or just sweats, but he hadn't really gained that much weight. He might not have had any way to actually verify that, but he felt his intuition was correct about his recent eating habits. He surely didn't gain a ton of weight, and it irritated him that Tyler was looking at him and acting so differently. Did Tyler seriously think he'd put on enough weight to where it'd be noticeable? He hadn't even gained that much anyway, if any at all.

\---

"I'm probably gonna wear the shorts with the elastic bands tonight," Josh told Tyler, in the middle of a conversation about the upcoming show the duo had. "My other shorts have become super uncomfortable for some reason."

Not wanting to embarrass Josh, Tyler chose not to bring up the obvious catalyst behind Josh's woes. He responded back to Josh, "Huh, maybe it'll blow over."

Josh replied, "I hope it does."

Suddenly, Tyler got an idea in his head that would get Josh to notice the flab he's packed on in his middle. 

"Hey Josh, wanna finish that box of pastries we got from the bakery?" Tyler asked. "We'll need to eat something before the show."

"Alright, sure. Come to think of it I am pretty hungry," Josh replied.

That was easier than I thought, Tyler thought to himself. 

Now he just had to slyly make Josh eat more of the pastries than him. The plan was for Josh's pants to rip, not his. Tyler began by gaging Josh's eating pace, opting to about eat at half the pace, and allow Josh to consume much of the pastries. Eventually, Josh began to feel the effects.

"I'm so full," Josh replied. "How are you still going?"

"Pacing, my friend," Tyler replied snarkily.

Josh took a breath, before responding, "Huh. I really can't stop though, haha!"

Tyler chuckled in response, knowing his plan was working. Josh continued to graze on the box of pastries, while Tyler took a pastry or two every so often. Josh would groan about how full he was becoming, but his new appetite clearly had taken over. With about a couple pastries left in the box, Josh groaned once again until this time, the button pinged off of the shorts that he was wearing.

"What, how?" Josh stated dumbfounded. "I know I was eating more, but I hadn't gotten this fat."

Tyler chuckled before saying, "Well, I think we know why the shorts were so uncomfortable. Surprised you didn't notice sooner. Your gut's getting pretty big."

"Well yeah, now that it has like ten pastries in it," Josh retorted, before sighing to himself. 

"Guess I'll have to go play in sweats tonight."


End file.
